


New Year's Night Visit

by Espeones



Series: Spots and Claws [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mari is one sleepy girl, New Year's Fluff, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: A short fic of Chat sneaking to Marinette's room to privately greet her a new year... even if they already talked at the New Year's party a few hours previously.





	New Year's Night Visit

_ Tap. _

 

_     Tap. _

 

_     Knock. _

 

    A groan left Marinette, stuffing her face further into her pillow. Another knock sounded from above, making her grumble under her breath and sat up. She wrapped her blanket over and around her shoulders and pushed open the trap door. 

 

    “Hey there, princess.” She scooted over as Chat dropped onto the bed. “Happy new year,  _ again _ .”

 

    She squinted at him, “it’s way past twelve already.” She murmured, sinking back down to the mattress. 

 

    “I wanted to greet you a happy new year though, alone this time.” He pouted, almost playfully. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, earning an incoherent mumble from her. They had already had their new years party, back down in the bakery. Family and friends present for the small celebration of the new year.

 

    “Happy new year, now you can go.” She dismisses him with the wave of her hand. His ears flattened against his hair, tail faltering in its sway. 

 

    “You're just going to get rid of me? Just like that, princess?” He faked a hurt expression, a gloved hand placed on his chest. 

 

    “Adrien,” she gave him a sharp expression, “it's late, and you woke me up at…” she glanced at the time, “at 2 am.” 

 

    “B-but!” 

 

    She placed a finger on his lips, “no,  _ shush, you _ .” Her hand falls, “let me sleep.” 

 

    Chat pouts further as her eyes shut slowly. Marinette slowly slipping back to her slumber, regardless if Chat-  _ Adrien _ was present or not. “Then let me stay a little while longer?” 

 

    “Sure,” she says in a mutter, “don't make a mess though, okay?” There's a pause, then she’s scooped up and enveloped into an embrace. The blanket was wrapped back around her, this time around Chat as well. 

 

    “ _ You're warm _ .” She mutters, subconsciously. She snuggles closer, appreciating that warmth. A rumble pulses through Chat's chest, his lips turning to a content smile as he let out a long purr. 

 

    He released his transformation, watching as Plagg flies off in the dim lighting. Probably going to find either Tikki or cheese. 

 

    Adrien ran his fingers idly through her hair, listening to the pattern of her breathing. 

 

_ This is nice.  _ The thought runs through his mind,  _ it's nice to feel this content in the start of a new year… _

 

    “Good night, Adrien my kitty.” He blinks down, Marinette’s eyes were still shut, though there was a small smile present upon her pale pink lips. 

 

    He smiles a little wider, “good night, princess.” He returns.


End file.
